theavengersfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen heart
prologue It all started on a dreary December morning, when Clara Louise Lopez made her first appearance into the world. proud Mrs. Lopez held the small bundle of blankets with a mop of dirty blonde hair crowing it. Mr. Lopez beamed at his baby girl. Neither parent realized that their precious bundle of joy was, in fact, a mutant. Telepathic and telekinetic. Also born with a much higher IQ than was normal; a genius, in the words of some. but at the moment, the child with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes looked completely normal. and nobody worried. and really, nobody would have had to worry, if Mrs. Lopez had been a better parent. but unfortunately, jenny Lopez was only twenty four years old, having been married much too young, and only doted on her daughter for a week before relying on her rich husband to get young Clara a babysitter. said husband was too busy to do anything about it, so he let it slide. As a result, Clara became a sadly neglected child. Another problem was that the girl took after a certain deceased uncle, and was a very high strung, proud, cold, rude and priggish person. This, combined with genius, made her bitter about the fact that her mother neglected her while other mothers were always seen cuddling and playing with their children. As a result, Clara Lopez grew up to be a...rather twisted person. This is her story. You can read it-now. (A/N: First, I'm going to introduce Clara's back story in brief chapters, so that you know where she came from...though in a few chapters, you'll know, but Clara herself won't. Woops...SPOILERS!) introducing Clara: Clara and her life. Clara Lopez sat on her bed, scowling at the wall. her seven-year-old self was put out. It was the first day of boarding school. And she was very, very angry at both her parents. Angry at her mother for ignoring and neglecting her. Angry at her father for not putting up a fight or protesting against her mother's decision. She was even angry at her little sister, who was three years old. Angry at her for being the apple of her mother's eye. Clara was so angry, that she forgot that her emotions made the telekinesis go out of control. She remembered when one of the pictures on the wall she was scowling at started to lift. "Oh, ****!" As you may have already guessed, our young genius, at the tender age of seven, had a fairly good vocabulary of swear words, and would often use them when no one was listening. *********************************** Clara buried her face in her arms. This class was boring with a capital B. Honestly, couldn't they do something harder? (A/N: By the way, anyone who's thinking "My, isn't she whiny and downright nasty?" that's because I'm making her nasty. Clara's not a nice person, and being shown no love ever since she was a baby has done wonders for her personality...NOT!) Well, she didn't want to be scolded...she quickly scribbled down the answers. Really, it was MUCH.TOO.EASY. LATER... Clara dumped herself onto her bed. She then propped herself up, lying on her stomach, and reached under her pillow. She knew that no teachers were around to reprimand her now. after some blind grabbing, she found her treasures-a Sherlock Holmes unabridged book, read so much that it was practically in tatters, and her flashlight. And then, she started to read. ... All her days went pretty much like that, with her sometimes practicing her telekinetic powers. And, of course, behaving very rudely to any student who tried to make friends. And she gained a very bad reputation-not as a bully, but as the teacher's pet who was rude and priggish and rich and a down-right freak. In the beginning, it was Clara being hurtful; later, it was her being bullied. Nobody really likes a teacher's pet. And her reputation for being a freak only went up when she started to model herself after Sherlock Holmes. The first incident was on a sunny and hot day, when Clara was striding down the corridors, her nose buried in a book ( By the way, She had reached and impressive height for someone still seven). Several of the girls who liked to pick on her were trailing after her. One of them, a pretty eight year old girl with dark brown hair named Bella, called after her. "Hey, freak! What're you reading? Studying hard so that you can keep being a teacher's pet?" Clara didn't answer, but she clenched her book so tight that her knuckles went white. "Cat got your tongue?" Bella jeered. A muscle twitched in Clara's jaw. "Aw, is little Lopez scared?" that did it. Clara snapped her book shut and turned to face Bella. "No, I'm not-but you're scared of your parents divorcing." She immediately snapped her mouth shut. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid ****!' she cursed to herself. 'What if you got that deduction WRONG?!' Then, she looked at Bella. Said girl's jaw had dropped. Tears were welling in her green eyes. "Freak! I HATE you!" she hissed, before running off. Her friends shot Clara dirty looks before taking off after Bella. the other students who had watched the exchange edged away from Clara, as if they were afraid she would deduce all their deepest thoughts and fears. Clara herself simply stared after Bella. Then she turned, and walked down the corridor. Her heart was racing. 'I got it right!' She didn't feel much remorse. Though there was a slight pitying feeling in a corner of her heart, it wasn't much. Clara simply felt proud. She had power over her bullies now. Nobody would dare touch her. And she could fight back. If they hurt her, she would hurt them. part two of introduction of Clara: Arrival of hated rival Clara was eleven and a much-hated person when her little sister arrived at the boarding school. Clara hated her. Her mother had realized too late that she had neglected her first child too much, had petted, played with, and was the ideal mother to her second daughter, Katrina Carol Lopez. Clara harbored a deep hate for her younger sister, but in a way, she cared for her-only because her father, the only person who paid her some real attention, loved Katrina. But Clara still hated her more than she loved her, and showed it in many ways, one of them being her habit of calling her Katrina when everyone called her the endearing nickname Kat. And she ignored her, her way of saying 'I detest you.' She only paid attention to Kat when Kat was being bullied (that was when she noticed Kat was being bullied...) and after saving her sister, would stride off without another word. Another reason for not wanting to get close to her sister was her mutant powers. Only herself and her father knew about them, and she wasn't planning on letting someone else in on the secret. So, she was just as rude and cold to her sister as she was to her peers. And her sister soon gave up trying to get closer to Clara, though her loving nature prevented her from hating her Part three of introduction of Clara: replacement When Clara was seventeen, her father died. Clara didn't shed a tear, though she was torn apart inside-in the years, she'd decided that emotions were a huge weakness she needed to get rid of. Three years later, her mother remarried, becoming Mrs. Sam Wilson. Clara was furious. She felt her mother was replacing her father. Even if she didn't throw a tantrum, she told her mother she refused to live with Sam Wilson, as he never was, and never would be her father. Her mother gave in, and Clara moved into a small apartment rent. She studied to become a homicide detective.